Chuck Versus the Vampires
by Nothergoodnames
Summary: Imagine living in a world surrounded by vampires. Now imagine those vampires being the complete opposite of the ones in Twilight. Imagine being one of the only humans amongst them, and now imagine falling for one of them without all the sparkles and cheesy love plot, replaced with brutality and some pretty messed up stuff. Chuck found the love of his life. But she's a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Chuck Bartowski, and I am trapped. **

Chuck closed the leather journal and tucked his pen in his pocket. He felt so alone in his empty house with the empty bedroom where his parents should be but they were not because the vampires devoured them and it would only be a matter of time before they devoured him because he couldn't hold the act forever.

Chuck wanted to live in a house bathed in the sun with living, real parents who could hold him when he wanted them to, who could comfort him and reassure him that the world he lived in was not hell, and vampires didn't exist because it would be foolish to think they were real. They were real. And his parents were dead, though he did not know how they died, and did not want to. He wanted to cry, but vampires did not cry and so he did not. He held in emotions because emotions got you killed. Oh and do not think it was going to be quiet, peaceful death if you were caught by the vamps, no it would be a gory feast of teeth and nails as the vampires would gnaw on your bones and do horrendous nasty stuff that he did not want to imagine.

Living in a world overrun by vampires was not ideal. He had to wake up every night at precisely 8 pm, jump out of bed, shave all body hair since vampires didn't grow body hair, and he couldn't miss a single strand of hair lest they find out and that wouldn't be good no it wouldn't. Vampires didn't feel cold, and any sign of being cold could betray his disguise. No shivering, goosebumps, teeth chattering, none of it. And Chuck had to bathe three times per day to get rid of his body odor, which smelt like steamed chicken to a vampire.

He was lost in a world that laughed at his pathetic race, a pathetic race that was on the verge of becoming extinct. Chuck was one of the last if not _the last_ of his kind. His parents taught him how to blend in and fool the vamps into thinking he was one of them, but eventually he would slip up, and then die the horrible death that his parents received though he did not know or want to know the details.

The sun gave Chuck a reprieve from the hell he lived on, though it was always short lived. Vampires could not venture in the sunlight and because of that they scheduled school to start the precise moment the sun disappeared over the horizon. Occasionally Chuck would go out during the day and walk across town, across the shielded houses with curtains drawn like capes to conceal the savage inhabitants within, across the boundary line that cut off the circulation of the town, and across the miles and miles of desert to a secluded slice of paradise that he doubted anyone knew about. There were apples and oranges flowering above his head on the branches of great oak trees, the greeny earth at his feet a contrast of life among the sandy dunes stretching thousands of miles in any direction. Sometimes, and just sometimes, he would hike all the way out here, reminiscent of when his dad used to take him, and grab a bunch of apples to bring back home.

_"What are these Charles, these red shaped fruit I have in my hand?" His dad said the first day he took Chuck to this place._

_"I don't know.." Chuck eyed in wonder at the red round things his dad was holding. Stephen Bartowski slowly lowered his mouth to the apple and bit in, juice gushing around his mouth as he crunched down on it._

_"Aces, Charles, aces."_

The bus pulled up outside his house at precisely eight. The sun drifted off in a sleepy haze a couple minutes earlier, and now the hell demons were waking up. Chuck smoothed his curly black hair, breathed slowly to calm his nerves, and grasped the doorknob. Each night he did not think he had the courage to open the door and live among them, but somewhere, somehow he did find the courage, the strength to survive, the braveness, and would open the door to faintly make out the bus huffing and puffing its exhaust into the air. There was no light, the vampires had no need. If he so much as squinted the vamps would become suspicious. And more suspicious they would become if they decided that everything about loner Chuck Bartowski did not seem to add up. No parents, did not go out to all the college games that preoccupied the hours before the sun would come up, and his best buddy happened to be a vegan which was ridiculous, it would not take a dumb vampire to piece the clues together.

Morgan did not know that he was human, but if he did... He didn't know what would happen. Chuck spent the years of his life blending in to avoid suspicion and so far it worked, but one slip up and it was over. Over. Morgan the Vegan and Chuck the Loner.

He walked towards the bus with his head down, avoiding eye contact and walking with a slump to make people stay away from him. Nothing screamed interesting about him, and that meant less social contact and less chance of getting caught. He sat at the front of the bus, where the quiet vampires resided leaving the loud and often obnoxious ones to the back. Gratefully there was an empty seat to his left, and he muttered a quick prayer of thanks as he sat down with his head looking out the window. Only a few stops left after his home before they made their way towards the campus. It was a long ride there, and gasoline was very, very expensive nowadays, leading to more and more vampires choosing the bus over expensive car rides.

The doors of the bus squeaked open but Chuck was not paying attention. He could not give a damn about any of these vampy assholes in this world (except Morgan), let alone on this bus, so it took him by complete, utter surprise when he heard, "can I sit here?" being asked softly to his right. Sarah Walker regarded him with impatience, although she looked a bit nervous and insecure, with her pale, smooth fingers twitching against the top of the seat.

"Uh sure", he muttered, cursing every God out there and hoping to death that she would change her mind. She didn't. Not only was he about to be sharing a bus seat with a deadly vampire that was not Morgan for almost 30 minutes, he was sitting next to the most beautiful, popular vampire in school.


	2. Chapter 2

He remembered the first day of 2nd grade like the first day of every other grade, except this first day engraved thousands of future nightmares into Chuck's mind, forever tainting the innocent image Chuck had of vampires.

Another human happened to be in his class that day, and Chuck only knew of this because she was devoured within seconds of stepping inside the classroom. Why did she choose to go to school without a costume or any effort to disguise herself, he did not know, but the outcome was horrible.

The little girl glanced at him briefly the moment she was inside the classroom, and although he tried to warn her, it was too late. His new teacher pounced on her with his fangs protruding outward and a glob of saliva spilling down around her. The other kids that had arrived screamed in blood lust and tried to grab hold of her, but the teacher expertly pinned the girl on the wall away from the crowd of kids and feasted. Chuck screamed too, a frightened and sickened scream. He spat on the ground just like the other vampires, and quickly moved away from the bony skeleton of the girl, her organs dripping like spagetti sauce being slurped by the teacher. Blood flooded the ground. He cried out as a bloody, tiny finger flew across the room and hit him in the chest, with his hands reflexively grasping the finger and clutching it towards his body.  
"Lucky," yelled the other frustrated vampires as the teacher left no remains for them, each beginning to walk forward and surround Chuck.  
"What are you waiting for?" asked his friend Bryce, though friend was a generous term considering Chuck had wanted nothing to do with another vampire, especially one of the populars. Chuck hesitated, then gulped and raised the finger towards his mouth. His parents had told him he had to do everything in his power to keep the vamps from suspecting he was human. With a shred of reluctance he chomped down.

She was beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, popular, _deadly_. He needed to get his priorities straight. Her soft, golden hair draped behind her, flowing and cascading in beautiful curls, while her sharp, ocean eyes flickered with a mysterious current that could suck you in if you stared too long. Her creamy, cold skin gave her the appearance of a goddess. A goddess who would kill him if she knew the truth. He studied her before, but in his defense it was because he thought he saw her stare at him across the lunchroom. If she knew his secret then he was in immediate danger, and with the help of Morgan, he found out everything about her. Her father was one of the head vampires around the area, and she was his beloved heiress to the family fortune. But the reason she was popular was not because of her father, but because of her grace. Unlike her best friend and sex goddess Carina, Sarah killed with elegance. Every few months there would be _the Hunt_, and although Chuck was forced to join, he made sure to be far away from any real danger of catching the poor animals, instead hanging behind and choosing to listen to Morgan rant about the lack of gathering games for fruit and vegetables. A few vampires made fun of them for being the absolute worst hunters in the world, but most chose to ignore them, and he was fine with that.

He remembered one of the hunts, a couple months ago, when Morgan and him were relaxing down by one of the secluded springs up in the mountains, shaded away from most of the vampires, and were talking about the chances of them getting laid. Morgan was doing the talking, Chuck listened. His worst nightmare was having sex with a vampire, since being in contact with one of them would give away any sort of disguise.

"Chuck, I don't get you man. You show no interest, and I mean no interest in any of these fine ladies that stare at you." Chuck tried to reply but Morgan cut him off.

"Now I know that you're going to come up with some explanation defending yourself, so I'm going to offer you the wisdom of the _Morgan_. Charles Irving Bartowski, I'm afraid of girls as much as the next guy, but you can not let your fears get in the way of your dreams, man. Go for it. Shoot for the stars, heck if you miss you'll still probably land on the moon. I said probably, don't hold me on it if you _miss_."

The fact of the matter was that Chuck had reason to fear any vampire, male or female. He couldn't explain that to Morgan, but he knew exactly why the female vampires were drawn to him despite his appearance. Though he looked like a vampire with his fake fangs and pale skin, there was some sort of predatory instinct, a signal, that drew the vamps to him, that was what his dad told him. They thought he was one of them, but the wiring in their bodies caused their eyes to focus on him for a little too long for comfort, especially when their blood lust peaked during the hunting season.

Earlier that night, he felt Carina's eyes on him seconds before the Hunt started. They gathered north of the village towards the mountainside, with everyone in town including the University students eager to begin hunting. Carina slept with every vampire that interested her, with no one refusing her advances. With their blood lust peaked, Chuck prayed to death that he wouldn't draw the attention of any of the females, especially Carina.

Morgan busied Chuck as they waited for the gong to stike by telling him about a vampire named Anna that he had become infatuated with, only her parents were old century vampires that believe in traditional methods of getting married and eating, with it being complicated since he was a vegan. Chuck was about to give his opinion on the matter when someone to his left approached.

"Hey guys" said the devil herself.

Morgan's eyes widened."C-c-Carina, fancy you coming here. Are you here to see me? I mean like we've never spoken to each other before but..."

"I'm sorry what was your name again?" she said, staring intently at Chuck.

"My name? Of course you wanted to know my name, which is..."

"Not you, your friend here," Carina smirked, eyeing Chuck while licking her bright red lips.

Chuck stared into her sky blue eyes, though they turned a light shade of red, hinting her sexual desire. He panicked, glancing around for any sort of help. Morgan backed away from both of them as Carina closed the gap between them. He gulped when she leaned forward, angling her chest towards him and grasping his arms with her cold, steely hands. Her nails turned to claws, which would be very very very bad if they contacted his skin and drew blood. She pressed her body against him, tilting her head and licking her lips, which looked the same shade of red as her eyes.

Smiling, she grasped his head and pushed it towards the left, bearing his delicate neck to her.

"What's the matter?" she whispered in his ear while Chuck twitched, trying to hide the goosebumps that appeared on his arms.

"Carina!" yelled someone from within the crowd.

"What?" she snarled, still grasping his arms and squeezing tightly.

Sarah appeared, glancing at both of them, then stopping in her tracks. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"The hunts beginning, we need to leave now."

Carina sighed, and let go of his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief, until she suddenly lowered her mouth and licked a slow, sensual dance across the veins of his neck. His eyes and mouth widened, and he fought every ounce of his body from shivering. She paused, smiled, stood straight, then raised her eyebrows as she licked her lips.

"I don't know what it is about you Chuck, but you taste...different." Chuck gulped.

The gong hit, and the vampires rushed into the mountains. Sarah had already left so Carina hurried to catch up. As she disappeared into the crowd, Chuck thought he was home free, except her eyes still glared at him. Dark, red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything started to fall apart at home when Chuck's dad did not return from his business trip with a colleague and his mother paced nervously across the room uttering quiet obscenities. Father was an hour late. Mary Bartowski grabbed the amulet around her neck that his father gave her and placed it on the dusty leather couch and then went upstairs to use the only phone in the house. She rushed down a few minutes later, her face the color of condensed milk, grabbing her jacket and muttering intangible words under her breath. _

"_Chuck, I'm going to look for your father. Do not follow me. Stay at home and if anything happens, always remember that I...we... love you." _

_Chuck stared at the amulet on the couch as though he was addressing it. "When will you be back?"_

"_Hopefully soon." Mary's voice was hushed. Her face scrunched in worry, with her eyes darting nervously around the room, like she was embedding everything into her memory. Chuck did not move, and his mother made no effort to say goodbye, the door closed abruptly like the rest of his childhood. He glanced at the amulet, stunned. Slowly, he turned and grasped the amulet, putting it around his neck and heading upstairs to get some sleep. Climbing up the steps to his room, he ignored the fangs his mother forgot to wear, and slithered on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling as the fan spun round and round while slicing through the still air. A scream erupted in the distance outside of his window, silenced by the pillow he buried his head under. _

Outside of the bus, vibrant bushes of exotic flowers sprinkled the mountain path, with rows and rows of them filling the bus with a sickly-sweet scent. Chuck gulped and glanced right, only to shrink his gaze back to the window. Sarah was wearing a black skirt with a lighter-toned waistband, short enough to show most of her thighs as she sat down. She also happened to be staring pointedly at him.

He tried to say something but his tongue felt like paper, so the result sounded something like a retarded seal. Sarah burst into laughter, and to make matters worse, the whole bus paused to eavesdrop.

"Hi I'm Chuck," he stumbled, offering his hopefully non-sweaty palm towards her. She grasped it with her cold, foreign hand while she continued to laugh, her blue eyes dancing in amusement as she tried to collect her breath.

"I'm...Sarah," she giggled, still shaking with laughter.

"I normally have that effect on women," he quirked, and she burst into another fit of laughter. She paused to collect her breath, still gasping.

"Listen...Chuck. I lost a bet with my friend, and apparently I have to ask you out to the dance next week."

"Me?" Chuck asked, startled.

"I mean you don't have to accept if you don't want to, so..." Sarah said, biting her bottom lip.

"No, not like I was going to decline, I mean...I...I'm just confused why I would be part of this bet."  
"It was a bet between a classmate of mine," she glanced around before pulling out a card. "This has all of my contact info, so we can coordinate for the dance. You do know that there's going to be an orientation with your partner the next week at school?"  
Chuck had no clue, but he nodded his head.  
"Great! Then call me if you have any questions... I guess I'll see you at school then" she said, standing up while picking up her bag as she began to head towards the back. She gave him a brief smile before she disappeared, though her perfume still lingered after she left, smelling like a mixture of magnolias and lilies.

What was he thinking? Accepting the invitation _soiled _him, ruined his reputation to be a loner, and now he would be the talk of the school. The chattering from the back where she had gone pushed against the walls of the bus and against him and his thoughts. He forgot to think of Morgan. He had taken an oath with him that they would consult each other first before anything like this happened. But still, Sarah had asked him, and at that moment he felt as though his mouth was full of melting sugar.

History class only increased the throbbing headache Chuck felt as they analyzed the events of the War and depicted the greatest mistakes made by the humans. History on Mondays was always quiet, without discussions or lectures, instead serving as a time to reflect in the reading of the absolute slaughter of mankind. When in school, Chuck did not look at anybody's face; he focused instead on his feet or on the material present. There was no light, so he needed to pay extra attention to what his teacher said in order to decrease any suspicion directed his way.

Lunch was full of limb-sized carcasses of animals Chuck never heard of. This was the place he dreaded the most, the time to socialize mixed with the ruthless devouring of raw meat. The food came from farms aided to help nurture and create more food, since the lack of resources provided a hefty problem for most of the vampire communities all over the world.  
Chuck walked past the dark tables of the cafeteria, trying not to squint at the gloomy figures surrounding him. Silence hung over the area like the full moon in the middle of hunting season. He felt the gaze of everyone in the room, saw the fireflies of red eyes light up the room, and clutched the tray in his hand tightly like it was his only weapon.  
"Chuck!" yelled Morgan from a couple tables away, his voice echoing across the cafeteria. "Sit over here!"  
He slowly walked over, and sat down. The chattering resumed as if nothing happened.  
"What was that all about," he asked, still feeling self-conscious while he poked the raw carcass in front of him. Morgan stared at him, eyebrows raised.  
"C'mon man, I'm your best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. You and Sarah Walker are going to the dance together. You. And. Sarah. Walker."  
"I mean it's no big deal."  
"No..big..deal? Chuck, this is the greatest moment of our lives. I could die happy right now. What should we wear? Who gets to dance with her first?"  
"You do know that she asked me to go to the dance, not you?"  
Morgan nodded, "Of course, you're absolutely right. But _this, _this means good things are to come." Chuck looked around the room, still feeling the gaze of most of the male vampires in the room.  
"I'm not so sure." Morgan and Chuck walked through the halls of the school, bored and tired after having math class together. Since they had no more classes with each other, Chuck and Morgan spent their breaks talking about anything. They did not talk about the hostility in the cafeteria. Instead, they chatted about the rumours of three humans the Headmaster discovered, who would be offered up during the Hunt as a prize. Morgan had heard some boys talking about it before lunch. It had been announced on the speaker that there something special to make the Hunt more interesting. Chuck held in a shudder. Human meat tasted the greatest to vampires, hence why humans were so rare nowadays.

_He still remembered when the girl had been eaten. After she was gone, the class cleaned up the small droplets of blood that trailed away across the floor like a leaking bucket of red paint. Most of the kids licked the blood away, but Chuck noticed that he and a blonde girl were the only ones who didn't. He guessed that not all vampires were that cruel. _

As Morgan and Chuck walked across the hall, they saw Sarah and Carina laughing in the distance. Carina crossed her arms when she saw them, a frown poisoned on her face while her eyes glared. Sarah nudged her, and both of them walked over.

"Hey Chuck," she greeted, butterflies sprouting in his stomach like a restless beehive.

"H..Hey Sarah," he said, looking away from her face back at his books in his hands.

"And I'm Morgan. Though I'm judging that you've heard lots about me, I mean Chuck and I go back so far down the road that he actually brags about us being telepathic. We can even finish each other's..." Chuck did not respond, he felt sick. Carina's eyes bore into him. They were vacant, clouded eyes like the eyes of the vampires who lost all control of themselves during the Hunt. He was paralyzed

"Chuck? Chuck, are you there?" inquired Morgan, patting his shoulder lightly. Chuck flinched.

"Are you alright Chuck," Sarah asked, her eyes full of concern. Both of them were oblivious to Carina, her fangs were starting to sprout like the pop-up images in a pop-up book.

"I...I'm fine," he reassured them, his body starting to twitch against his will, begging him to run away.

"What was that?" Morgan's eyes widened.

"What was what?" His body twitched again.

"THAT?"

"Oh, that?" Chuck chuckled nervously. "I'm just trying out...a new... dance. The twitcher!"

Morgan and Sarah both gave him a look.

"Do Sarah a favor, Chuck. Never do that dance again."

Sarah smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry but I agree with Morgan. That..just looked wrong."

"I thought it looked nice," Carina interrupted, causing Chuck's heart to beat like a jackhammer. Carina's eyebrows were raised, giving her an eerily amused expression, while her body stood frozen, ready to jump. Nobody said anything after that, until Morgan decided to break the ice.

"Well we better get going," Morgan said, offering a reprieve from the noticeable tension between Chuck and Carina.

Sarah agreed, though she looked worried and concerned not for Chuck, but Carina. Her eyes were still glowing red, which meant she was close to losing herself.

"I'll see you Chuck."

Carina didn't say anything, but she she still stared at him. Sarah took her hand and led her away from them.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know Morgan, Carina has something against me."

Morgan face-palmed. "Not that, Chuck. The twitcher. C'mon man, that's the lamest dance move ever."


End file.
